See me for who I am
by Heidiionaanita
Summary: Was this a dream or was it for real? Am I stuck unknowing or is this just the start of knowing? Can things really be happening or is my luck getting better? I will one day know.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story on wrestling with the two favourite couple I like AJ & Cm Punk. I just hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ain't Fridays supposed to be good? This one has to be one of the worse Fridays of my life. Daniel has kicked me out again, this has to be the third time he's done it. I have already tried to get hold of kaitlyn but shes not picking up the phone. I start to slowly walk around the hotel place. Why can't things go right to day? As i was thinking that. My luck gets even worse, I end up tripping on my own two feet and ending up bumping in to someone from behind and falling to the ground in shook. I look up to see the person I had just bumped into.

"John, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump in to you like that I tripped."

John looked at her and smiled. "It's okay AJ, I'm fine." Looking at AJ brought a smile to john's face, she looked so worried that her little frame could injury a big guy like him.

I look at John to make sure that he is really okay then I start to wonder what time it is.

"Um John, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it should be nearly 9:30."

John's eyes starts to drift down to the little suitcase she's holding and was about to question her on it but she had already said thanks and skipped off to where ever she was going.

AJ was skipping down the hotel hall, She looked a little excited because she had just picked up her new comic book she had ordered offline.

AJ is about to go to the elevator when her phone starts to vibrate in her pocket, she takes it out and looks at the flashing light what shows Kaitlyn's name in big text. AJ clicks the green button to answer. Aj puts the phone to her ears.

"Hello." Comes a whisper from her best friend.

"Hey kaitlyn, I tried to ring you earlier."

Kaitlyn whispers back. "Sorry my phone was dead and why was you trying to ring me earlier?"

AJ bites the corner of her lip thinking of the memory of Daniel kicking her out of his hotel room.

"I need a place to stay, Daniel kicked me out again and I have no where else to go."

"Isn't this the third time he's done that?" Kaitlyn hisses.

"Yes but we will probably be okay tomorrow."

* * *

**Please review if you like AJ and Cm punk. Sorry that its short its my first time and if you guys like it I will try and make it longer next time. Sorry that Cm Punk wasn't in this chapter maybe next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn's alarm clock starts to go off, AJ moans as she gets woken up by the loud sound of a alarm clock.

"Kaitlyn,turn your alarm clock off, it's too early." Snuggling back in to her pillow and waits for a answer.

**Few seconds later.**

AJ sits up wondering why Kaitlyn hasn't answered her and why the alarm clock won't stop. AJ slowly makes it to her feet feeling a little dizzy and confused.

**Few minutes later.**

Kaitlyn makes it out of her shower and wraps a towel around her self.

Kaitlyn gets changed and hears her alarm clock going off. She try's not to giggle as it had probably have woken up her best friend who had looked like she was in a deep sleep.

After a while the alarm clock had decided to shut up and AJ got back in to snuggling her pillow but found it hard to go back to sleep . She just laid there waiting for her eyes to drift shut but they wouldn't shut.

Kaitlyn came out of the bathroom to find her best friend of the sofa looking up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"AJ." Kaitlyn said

"Yes kaitlyn?"

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" Kaitlyn asked waiting for her best friend to answer her.

"Sure." AJ was off the sofa in no time. AJ was feeling quite hungry.

"Well if we are going to breakfast maybe you should get changed first." Kaitlyn laughed.

Breakfast was delicious. AJ and kaitlyn had ate everything off there plates. AJ couldn't stop laughing as she and kaitlyn had seen Cody trying to flirt with Layla and Layla was having none of it.

AJ's laughter soon stopped when she saw Daniel coming there way as they were leaving the canteen of the hotel. AJ watched Daniel walk right pass her without even giving her a glance.

"AJ, I guess you will be staying over again tonight?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Maybe." AJ looking down.

Kaitlyn bite her lip looking at her best friend. She really hated it when she saw AJ sad it made her feel useless that she can't do anything.

"Um AJ let's go and do something fun tonight."

AJ looks up. "Like go to a Party?"

"Yeah."

AJ and kaitlyn returns to the hotel room. AJ is searching though her things to see if she has anything good to wear for this party Kaitlyn is taking her to.

After awhile AJ decided to wear a tank top and jeans with her converses. As for kaitlyn she decided to wear a black strapless top and a black skirt with heels. It almost looks like a dress.

I really hope this party is gonna be good and i'm starting to feel a little nervous. I haven't been to a party in a while, Daniel hated seeing me out with him so I would have to stay in the hotel room till he came back from a great party as he tells me. kaitlyn had told me when I was curling my hair that its gonna be one hell of a party And that excites me.

Kaitlyn booked a taxi and we were on our way to The party. Excitement rushed through AJ, this would have to be one of her lucky nights, anything is better than yesterday and today was good so far.

The taxi had pulled over, it's weird how the taxi driver knew where me and Kaitlyn wanted to go. I was the first one out of the taxi and Kaitlyn out behind me.

kaitlyn grabbed my hand. "Here we go AJ."

AJ beamed in excitement and toke Kaitlyn's hand.

The house looked massive from down here, you could speakers the music playing and probably be able to here it from a mile away. There were two black wooden doors on both sides of the house as I could tell. The windows were round and big. My eyes widened when see for in to the house.

kaitlyn had to pull me along, it was just so beautiful there was like purple and blue crystals on the ceiling shining Around a chandeliers.

"come on AJ." Kaitlyn looked at AJ amused as AJ kept getting distracted by the ceiling.

AJ nodded and followed Kaitlyn. AJ started to notice the people around them, they looked so out of it but enjoying there selfs that they don't look like they care if they get wasted.

A big crowd came along and I let go of Kaitlyn's hand by accident. Oh no where is Kaitlyn, I can't find her anywhere. I look around me and see that I must be in the kitchen so I decide to get a drink. As I was reaching to get a glass I clusily lost my footing and nearly ended up going backwards if it wasn't for someone who had a hold of me.

"well thanks you." I slowly turn to meet the person who had stopped my falling, I ended you meeting green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared into his eyes for a long time, they were so green and they looked so dark with lush in them. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was actually voiceless. Lost for words, this has never happened before, why now?

"Hey." I started "I'm AJ."

"Hey, I'm phil but you can call me CM Punk, everyone else does."

"Okay, CM Punk." I give him a little smile.

After that Cm Punk had nodded and was on his way to some other people. I watched as he goes feeling a like happy inside that I start to skip off. Where ever is Kaitlyn I think to my self.

"AJ, where are you." Kaitlyn says in frustration. She had lost her best friend in a big crowd this was one hell of a party after all.

"I'm over here Kaitlyn." AJ says skipping to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn watches AJ, why do she look so happy all of a sudden?

"AJ, where were you, I was looking for everywhere and I just couldn't see you with loads of people about."

"Sorry, I was in the kitchen getting a drink and I nearly slipped over but this guy with lush green eyes saved me."

Kaitlyn looked at her friend. Now she could understand why AJ was skipping in a happy way.

"Lush eyes huh?" Kaitlyn winked

AJ tried not to blush "yeah."

"Are we going to stand here all night or are you going to show me this guy with lush eyes?" Kaitlyn asked.

AJ smiled and nodded. "sure." AJ grabbed Kaitlyn's arm and started to skip back in to the kitchen area where she had last saw him.

There he was, he had his back against the wall and listening to the people around him talk. My heart flattered.

"So, which one is he?" Kaitlyn whispered.

I nodded towards the guy and Kaitlyn followed my eyes.

Kaitlyn looked on as she watched her friend show her which guy AJ had suddenly got amused by. It was a guy who had his slim back to the wall. AJ was right, he was gorgeous but as I have to be a good friend and AJ saw him first she can have him.

AJ began to tell Kaitlyn everything what happened between her and this Cm Punk guy. Kaitlyn noticed how AJ wouldn't stop talking about him. Kaitlyn looked over at the guy so called CM Punk and noticed that he was staring at AJ.

"He's got his eyes on you." Kaitlyn whispered in to AJ's ear.

AJ try's not to show any emotion at the comment Kaitlyn just said. But in side her heart was pounding and just wanted to stare at him back but kept her eyes full focused on Kaitlyn. This really must be her lucky night.

The music was getting louder, I couldn't hear my self think and everyone was jumping up and down to the beat that I felt a little dizzy. Kaitlyn on the other hand was at a table with some other people she had just met and is having vodka shots. I had to sit down so I used a little chair to sit on it was quite comfy.

Over at the other corner of the round Cm Punk was still watching AJ and to his remark she was probably one of the beautiful girls, he's ever seen and she has this crazy lightening spark about her self that he liked.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm here." Said someone who sounded like someone I know. I looked over to find him, of course I should of known that he would be at a party like this but I didn't think and now this is my time I know that my luck is about to be over.

"We'll,well, well look who we have here its the girl I kicked out for making me unlucky." Said the smirking Daniel Bryan.

I looked at him, not amused then I suddenly felt a crazy smile come to my lips.

"Is there a problem?" Came a voice behind Daniel.

Daniel looked behind him and AJ looked too and gasped it was her lush guy she had met. AJ smiled.

"It there was a problem it wouldn't be your damn business." Daniel hissed.

"Well it is my business if your going to take your drunkenness on this women."

My heart was beating, he called me a women and not a child.

Daniel snickered and gave AJ one last look before walking away and shouted. "This isn't over."

AJ looked to the floor and then back up at Cm Punk.

"You didn't have to do that I could of handed that but thanks." I smiled then I had noticed that I was going through my pocket before I know it I was giving him my number.


	4. Chapter 4

woke up to find Kaitlyn throwing up in the toliet, she must had a lot of vodka and other alcohol last night. That party was amazing, I was so happy I went, if I hadn't I wouldn't of... Met that guy, we would of never of met and I would be right now probably trying to get back with Daniel but it doesn't look like my heart wants him anymore its found a new person to fall for and it has to be the one with those lush green eyes that I can't even get him out of my head.

"AJ!" Kaitlyn shouts.

"Coming," I walk over to where kaitlyn is. "Oh my Kaitlyn you look such a mess, are you okay?"

"What do you think? Do I look okay to you AJ, I should of never of gone to that party."

I look down and think to what I should say next. " you don't look good but you had fun last night."

"No AJ you shouldn't of let me get too drunk like that, now go away, I'm not happy with you and I did this for you last night taking you out."

I look in to Kaitlyn's eyes, she really looks angry at me. I look at Kaitlyn one more time.

"I'm sorry Kaitlyn ." I said before looking down and walking out of the hotel room.

I walk around the hotel room to be stopped by some fellow people who I haven't talk to in a long time, I think it's time to actually stop staying in hotel rooms and get my own place like a flat or something.

I see that John is walking my way. I quickly skip away before he saw that I had noticed that he was coming. I know it's not nice to ignore him.

I find my self skipping everywhere around the hotel till I stop and see who had been on my mind since last night at the party. It was him, he was here in the hotel and I hope he hasn't seen me. I look a totally mess and my hair is standing on ends with no make up on.

"Hey." Someone whispers in to my ear, I roll my eyes at the voice.

"What do you want Daniel?"

"You." In his cold voice.

"You lost your chance, how you treated me last night."

"Come on AJ, I was drunk, I didn't mean to be mad at you last night and I'm sorry but please come back to me." Daniel looks at AJ in the eye, I know she will come and she should because that guy from last night is never going to have her.

I bit my lip and looks in to Daniel's eyes. Is he telling the truth that he was sorry what he said last night.

"Daniel, I.."

"No, AJ you love me and you know you want to be with me." Daniel stomped his foot when he said that. AJ will come back to me In a matter of time but I want her back with me now.

AJ blinked in worry, he really knows how to scare her and has he been drinking all night and today?

"Daniel, maybe we should talk about this some other time."

Before AJ could walk away. Daniel had grabbed her arm and was pulling her along.

"Ow, Daniel please let go, your hurting me."

AJ began to want to scream for help but her voice just came in a squill.

Two big hands pushed Daniel against the wall and Daniel had let go of AJ. Daniel looked at the man who just pushed him in to the wall, it was that guy from last night. Daniel snickered and his eyes fell on to AJ. He really isn't gonna lost against this guy even if AJ is giving him looks what he used to get from her.

"Are you okay?" Cm punk asked AJ.

AJ looked in Cm Punks eyes and nodded.

Daniel walks away in frustration.

Cm punk says "starting to notice that I'm always around when your in trouble but really are you okay?"

"Yes, just a bit surprised." AJ looking up at Cm punk was making her feel a little weak.

Cm Punk tried not to stare in to her eyes and then noticed that her hair was everywhere and her clothes were like pj's. had she been sleeping in the streets or on the floor in the hotel?

AJ notices that Cm Punk is looking at her. Oh no I knew it he's gonna think I look like a tramp that I live around and it doesn't help that I am in my Mario pj's.

"Do you have a place to stay." Cm punk asked.

I knew it he did think that I had no where to stay, which is mainly true but he's probably thinking it in a different angle.

AJ shakes her head and slowly looks up at him.

"Do you want to stay over at my place?" Cm Punk asks.

I try not to blush, was he really asking me to stay over?


	5. Chapter 5

I felt guilty letting him down but I really needed to make it up to Kaitlyn tonight, I know she said go away but she's probably over it by now. I hope anyway.

"AJ." I hear a voice but decides to keep on skipping. I see Daniel on the way but he was too busy flirting with Eve to notice that I was about.

A few minutes before

Daniel see's AJ skipping and decides to try and make her jealous by sitting next to Eve.

"Well hello Eve." Daniel winks with a wicked smirk that he knew AJ was near by probably watching.

Eve hisses. "Go away."

Daniel puts his hands up in the air and says. "Alright, I'm going." Still smirking that it worked.

AJ toke a deep breath then started skipping again till she saw Kaitlyn.

"Hey Kaitlyn, are you feeling better?"

Kaitlyn gives AJ a not so friendly look and walks off in the other direction. AJ signed. Now what was she gonna do? It's obvious Kaitlyn don't want me round tonight maybe it's that time of the month. I slowly walk till I see him, he's reading something.

"No way!" I shout out loud with not even noticing that i said it that loud. what he was reading made me excited, it was the new comic book what I was gonna get next Friday but its out early I see.

Cm Punk hears a loud sound and that distracted him. Cm Punk looks up from his comic book he had just brought and noticed the women with nice chocolate brown eyes. She was looking at him, Cm punk tills his head in amusement.

Omg he's walking over here, I must of court his eye with the loud shout I did. I really have a big mouth at times.

Cm punk notices that she's still in her pj's.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over?" Cm Punk asks.

AJ hesitates. "Actually I don't have anywhere to stay you see on Friday I got kicked out by my ex. So I was staying at my best friends but she's a little annoyed at me and it looks like she doesn't want me to stay over to night. I have no where else to stay so I will have to take your offer."

Cm punk try's to keep a straight face. She was going to stay at his tonight that means he needs to get back to the hotel room and make sure everything looks nice when she comes round. Cm Punk gives AJ his hotel number and told her she can stay as long as she wants.

AJ smiled at that. He said I could stay there as long at I want that's so kind of him.

Cm Punk had gone off now but AJ was just still standing there in happiness and thinking of where she was going to sleep. AJ didn't mind sleeping on the sofa. She was used to it because Kaitlyn let her sleep on the sofa and sometimes when she and Daniel had a argument she would be the one staying on the sofa.

Cm Punk gets to his hotel room in a rush to make sure the room looks spotless and tidy. It was the first time in ages to have a girl stay over his house normally it's just him and his mate colt but its her from the party with those creamy chocolate eyes I find attracted. I like how she's all happy and skippy.

AJ skips around and spots John and before she could get away he was coming over. This time there was no time to get away.

"Hey AJ ." John smiled.

"Hey John ." Looking back at John then back at the floor.

John gives AJ a big look down was she in a Mario pj's? Or was it just him.

" How are you AJ? Bumped in to anyone else lately?" John smirked.

AJ tried not to make a giggle. " I'm good John but I better go."

Before John could ask anymore questions, AJ was gone from sight. She really knew how to get away sometimes.

AJ looked at the doorknob for some time before knocking on the door what was Cm punks hotel room.

The door opened...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing , it means a lot hope you like this :) enjoy**.

* * *

AJ looked at CM punk and tried not to laugh. What has happened to him? He's hair looks messy and he has got all flour in everywhere over his face. He didn't look amused but AJ did.

Cm Punk watched AJ try not to laugh and it was actually quite hard to not laugh at himself to say the least.

Cm Punk was in the kitchen, thinking if AJ had eaten to day and was about to pull down a bag off the cupboard and a full bag of flour fell on his head with the bag of pasta. That's what had happened and he couldn't find anything clean to wipe his eyes and found something of colts on the chair and wipe his face to have black smudges around his eyes. This wasn't funny but looking at him self in the mirror was a little bit scary to say the least. There was a knock... Oh no AJ was here and I really don't look good.

AJ stared at Cm punk for along time and then asked a question.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in?" AJ asked.

Cm punk moves to the side and let's AJ in. AJ walks more in to the hotel room with Cm punk behind her.

The hotel room was big and tidy. AJ had that feeling that it would of been messy but it wasn't it was actually quite clean. That have surprised me that I didn't noticed what Cm punk was watching me, look around his hotel room. There was the sofa in the corner, that's where I should be sleeping tonight. In my little case I have a nice cushion. I go up to the sofa and sits my little suitcase down.

Cm punk watches AJ look at the sofa. Surely she wasn't thinking that he could be that cruel to make her sleep on a un comfy sofa all night. He wasn't gonna let her sleep there, she can have his room and he can have the sofa.

"AJ, are you hungry because I am boiling water to make some noodles and I wondered if you wanted some noodles with me?"

AJ looked up at Cm punk surprised that he had asked her if she wanted anything to eat, at that moment my tummy made a load growl and Cm punk must of heard it.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Cm punk smiled. Did her tummy growl?

AJ could smell the noodles and that was making her more hungry. Noodles sounded good right now.

Eating the noodles felt good and making fun of Cm punk put them on his face was hilarious and what was more hilarious was him putting them on his face like he had a noodle moustache.

After dinner I decided to get changed.

"Um.. CmPunk, where can I get changed?" I ask.

Cm punk points to a room. "In there is a bathroom, you can get changed in there and I will get changed in here." Cm punk said.

I go the way he pointed at and my jaw dropped his bathroom was well bigger than Kaitlyn's and Daniel's. I lock the door and gets changed in to a nighty. After getting changed I rush to get my tooth brush out and the brush my hair already for bed. I smile in to the mirror. I quite glad that I had went to Kaitlyn's and picked up the rest of my stuff but she still didn't seem happy about me getting them.

I walk out the bathroom a few moments at that time I froze where I was. Cm punk was in the middle of taking his top off my eyes open he had such a nice body.

"You like what you see?" He says.

I look away quickly hoping he hasn't seen me stare at him for long I could see my face going red in a embarrassed way.

"No, I think where I was sleeping?" I asked trying to hide that had been staring.

"You will be sleeping in my room and I will be having this not so comfy sofa." Cm punk says, looking at her.

I bite my lip, was I kicking him out of his bed?

"No, you have your bed because I will have the sofa." I say.

"Na, I can't sleep well anyway so it's best if you have my room for the night." Cm punk says.

I feel guilty but is too tired to argue. I got in to bed keeping a close eye on him. It was really nice of him to let me stay but the real reason is why would he let a stranger like me sleep in his bed? Also stay round when he knows nothing about me and I don't hardly know anything about him.

I fell a sleep thinking about that. The question on the tip of my tongue while I sleep.

Cm punk goes in to give her a pillow but noticed that she had fallen a sleep already, he gentle lifts her head and puts the pillow under her, Cm punk brushes a fallen hair way from her face. She really was a beautiful girl even looking at her makes cm punk's heart tingle.

Cm punk walks over to the sofa, this is not gonna be comfy but he didn't want AJ sleeping on it even though she seemed quite used to it as she offered to sleep here. I lay back on the sofa, my feet are hanging off of it this was gonna be a long night.

**AJ's dream**:

_I'm actually flying in to the air, the wind brushes my face as I fly more and then I notices a big black cloud with Daniels face on it and the big dark cloud follows me. The dark clouds rains on me and then I'm falling. I close my eyes shut, I'm to young to die._

**Dream over**

AJ wakes up in the middle of the night and gets out of bed. It's weird being in a hotel I wasn't used to, I also felt a lone and tht scares me. I don't want to be alone, I walk towards the kitchen and gets a glass out and fills it up with water. Getting a glass out sorta reminded me how I met Cm punk. I smiled at the memory. I smiled more seeing Cm punk a sleep on the sofa, I walk over to him and sits on the floor and watches closely as he sleeps. He isn't a bad looking boy with those lush green eyes.

"Did you know it is rude to stare?" Said a tried voice that made AJ jump. Omg he knew I was watching him and he didn't even open his eyes. I could see him smirking while keeping his eyes closed.

"How did you know I was here?" I said questioning thinking he must have good hearing.

"I can smell your breath ." He said.

Was he tryin to say I smelt good or bad? I put my hand on my lips and breathed out to see if my breath sinks but it smells okay.

Cm punk watches AJ in amusement did she just smell her breath? Smirking at that was making Cm punk laugh inside.

" I can't sleep." AJ blunted out.

"I noticed." Cm punk looked at her, she looked tried. Cm punk reaches out to touch her arm.

AJ watches at Cm punk touches her arm and feels a tiny shiver of joy go down her spine, it felt good to feel his touch. I was even hoping he was gonna do it again.

Cm punk watches as AJ's face relaxed.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it but will you please share your bed with me because I feel guilty and I can't sleep anyway." AJ blunted out.

Cm punk tried to hide his smile what was trying to plant on his face. He got up and stretched.

AJ watched in amusement then out of nowhere she was getting lifted up in to his warm arms, it felt good to be in them.

Cm punk carried AJ to the bed and tucked her in and got in to the other side.

I looked at Cm punk an he was hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Punk... Could you cuddle me, I'm cold." Did I just say that out loud?

"Sure." Cm punk put his arms around her and felt a lot closer to her than he planned to be.

AJ snuggled in to Cm punk and could smell his aftershave it smelt so nice that she hid her face in his chest and fell a sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AJ woke up but kept her eyes closed for a minute. She could hear soft sounds of breathing then remembered that she was sleeping at Cm punks house. She half smiled and put her arm where he is.

Cm punk was watching AJ sleep and could hear her light breathing then she looked like she was smiling in her sleep that's what got Cm punk half smiling. Cm punk couldn't believe he met this girl at that party his mate had. Cm punk watched more then suddenly a arm of hers whacked him in the face.

AJ opened her eyes slowly and looks up at him. His green lush eyes staring right back at her thats when a cold shiver went down her spine.

Later on it was breakfast and cm punk has decided to show me what he's good at and what kind of food he was making.

Cm punk tried not to smile at what he was coming up with in his head.

"Cm punk, I'm gonna get changed." AJ says.

"Okay better hurry." Cm punk keeping his eyes on the food, he was making.

AJ ran in the the bath room and had got changed quite fast and walked out.

"Um... AJ." Cm punk started.

"Yes?" I Started to worry if the food had gone wrong.

"Your um.."

"My um?" I asked curiously.

Cm punk let a out a long breath. "Zip is undone."

AJ looked down at her jeans. He was right they were undone and that's what made AJ go red.

I looked at the food what was neatly on the table and had to smile. It was beans on toast, I have never had it for my breakfast but now I see it, my tummy is rumbling at the smell.

Cm punk watches AJ and hears a big rumble of her tummy, wow that little tummy of hers is loud.

AJ and Cm punk sits down and tucks in to there breakfast.

AJ and Cm punk decide to go out of he hotel room.

"Cm punk, I need to go see if I'm forgiven from Kaitlyn, I will meet up with u later. AJ says then skips away.

AJ was almost at Kaitlyn's hotel door until she stops. What the hell I say to my self. Daniels at Kaitlyn's door there talking. No way he's moving and she's moving in! There kissing! I ran away before either of them could see me standing there. Did that just happen? Is Daniel using Kaitlyn to get to me? Or is Kaitlyn still mad at me that she would want pay back on me for letting her get drunk? I don't know but that should of never happened, I thought they hated each other. It would hurt if I found out they were dating. Did they sleep together? Oh I don't know, I thing to my self and skip back to where I see punk.

"Hey, your back and that was quite quick." Cm punk says.

AJ just nods.

Punk looked at AJ, why do I feel like something had gone wrong?

"AJ, are you okay? You don't look so impressed like you did when you went, did something bad happen?" Cm pinked at her with worry, it was hard to know what the girl was thinking.

"I just saw my best friend kissing my ex boyfriend." AJ says in a low voice.

Cm punk notices that AJ has gone all pale.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel door?"Cm punk asked.

With a quick nod from AJ, Cm punk put his arm around her and went in the direction to punk's hotel room.

Punk gets AJ a warm hot chocolate and gives her it.

Punk. Watches as she sniffs the hot chocolate and closes her eyes. This was different but she looked so fine and in happy at the same time. Cm punk wanted to make her feel better but what could make this girl happy?

AJ could notice punks eyes on her but different feel like saying anything, it felt sorta nice that someone found her amusing. AJ toke a little sip of her hot chocolate, it really was a nice hot chocolate. AJ looked up from the hot chocolate to the lush green eyes in her direction then at of no where AJ began to stare back and ended up losing to a staring contest.

Cm punk decided to sit next to AJ on the sofa.

AJ likes that Cm punk moved and sat next to her, it made her feel relaxed. AJ moved a little close so there was not distance between then and looked in to his green eyes they we so irritable.

Cm punk watched as AJ moved closer to him. He looked in to her chocolate brown eyes they were hard to not stare in it was like she had a hold other him in secs that he started to move in.

AJ and Cm punk moves in more that there lips were close to meeting and then AJ wraps one of her arms on his shoulder and Cm punk put one of his arms around her back and moved in for the kiss.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I am gonna wait awhile to do the next chapter till I get more reviews. Thanks for enjoying hope you like this chapter (: **


	8. Chapter 8

AJ blushed every time she thought about the kiss she shared with punk. AJ just couldn't believe she met this guy at a party and was staying at his house for now on.

CM Punk was in the shower, he felt so good about the kiss he had shared with that girl AJ. What really depressed him was that she was leaving in a couple of days. Punk thought to him self, if he would see her agin but Cm punk tried hard not to think of it and just enjoy her company.

AJ could hear the shower go off in the big room what had surprised her at first.

AJ soon after heard the door open, she rushed over and accidentally bumped in to punk, who once had a towel over his hips but had fallen off when AJ had bumped in to him.

AJ gasped and her jaw went wide and slapped her hand over her eyes and quickly turned around. "Oh god, I'm sorry." AJ managed.

Cm punk quickly put the towel back on. She really was a firecracker at times.

Cm punk felt a little surprised that just happened. "It's okay, it happens I guess." Cm punk still looking at her turned back. When Cm punk was ready, he turned her round. Cm punk could see how red in the face she was and tried not to grin.

I couldn't believe it l, he was just standing there grinning at me like everything was okay, god he has really nice eyes. I couldn't even break eye contact but he did it in stead.

AJ watched as Cm punk slicked his hair back like he normally did.

AJ could feel the heat radiating off of him. AJ could even feel Cm punks breath on her cheeks. Oh no AJ thought she was trying not to blush or go bright pink what would give her away.

Cm punk watched as AJ's cheeks were still bright pink, she really was a beautiful girl every time he looked at her, her chocolate eyes were nested on him in away he liked them to be.

After just standing there, there was a loud knock on the door.

Cm punk's attention was on the door and who was at the door normally no one would be knocking at his door.

Cm punk walked over to the door and looked through the peek hole. His face changed it was him that guy who kept bothering AJ, the one who kissed her best friend. Cm punk walked away from the door not bothering to answer because Cm punk knew the guy would only course trouble and hurt AJ's feelings in many ways. Cm punk sat down next to AJ.

AJ was sitting down on the sofa wondering who would be at the door. AJ looked at Cm punk and noticed how his face had changed and not had bothered opening the door to see what the person wanted. AJ watched as Cm punk sat next to her. "Are you okay punk?" AJ spoke up.

Punk looked at her and wrapped a arm around her, she was special and wasn't gonna let her ex get to her anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cm punk said giving her a smile to remember then leaning in to kiss her forehead, this women was making him feel like a better man. Punk could even see what this women was doing to him.

* * *

**_Sorry this was short but I felt like stopping it there, hope you like? Review and I will hopefully update soon xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

Cm punk was coming in to her heart but her heart ached when she thought of going back home to her parents. Was her and Cm punk ever going to see each other? It hurt her to think everything might be over with each other in a few days. Cm punk had gone out with his mate Kofi for a day, I remember Cm punk saying that Kofi was one of his close friends. Thinking of close friends, AJ started to feel a bit betrayed then again why should she care if her best friend fancied her ex anyway.

AJ flashed a smile when she thought of what had happened with her and Cm punk with the towel. AJ still couldn't believe that had happened and it was so embarrassing how she accidentally bumped in to him and the towel came off.

Cm punk was daydreaming, his mind kept thinking of AJ in his hotel room. He thought about asking her to go out to night with him and his mates to a night club. It's meant to be a really good club and dance floor. He tried to think of him and AJ on that dance floor, his arms around her and swirling her. Cm punk was smiling at the thought.

"Hello? Earth to Cm punk?" Said Kofi confused why his friend has been acting weird for the last 17 minutes.

Cm punk grinned, his mate had interpreted a nice thought.

"Sorry Kofi, I was thinking about something." Said Cm punk.

"What were you thinking about?" Asked a curious Kofi, Kofi started to wonder why was on Cm punks mind all of a sudden.

"There's this person, I had met at your party." Said punk.

"So..." Kofi saying to carry on.

"Her mate kicked her out a day ago and so I offered her a place to say and I have suddenly got close to her. I was thinking you should ask our mates out to go to a club to night and I will ask her."

"So it's a her, well I will see what I can do then." Said Kofi trying to smile this girl must of got to him bad because he started to keep on talking about for ages.

Cm punk got to his hotel room and open it. His eyes nearly popped out when he see AJ dancing funny on his living room floor to some rock music playing in his CD player. He tried not to smile, she hasn't noticed him yet and was enjoying what he saw.

AJ was dancing around the living room like a crazy chick and was shaking her butt to music she really enjoyed. AJ was so in to the music and when she was about to swirl round she stop to see CMPunk near the door watching her. AJ face went red, AJ thought how long had be been there and went to turn the CD player off.

"H-hi Punk." I say nervous that he has seen me being silly around his living room.

"Hey AJ." Cm punk grinned.

AJ nervously touched her hair and looked up at Punk. AJ couldn't help notice that he has a big grin on his face, he must of been watching for a while. AJ toke a long breath out.

Cm punk's heart felt wild, was AJ one the cutest girls he's ever seen. At that moment Cm punk felt like it was the right time.

"Having fun ?" Punk said to her.

AJ blushed. "Yeah."

"Speaking of dancing, would you like to go to this night club? It's no big deal if you don't want to."

AJ felt shivers of excitement come to her face.

"Of course I would like to go to a night club with you." AJ bursts out.

Punk looked shocked at how her eyes light up, it was like she never been to a club before.

"Well as you want to go, then we will but first do you have anything to wear?" Cm punk asked curiously.

AJ bit her lip, she wanted to say yes of course but she actually didn't have a dress to wear, only the one she wearied at that party but she didn't want to tell him that.

Cm punk watched as AJ bite her juicy lips, Cm punk starts to guess what she hasn't got anything as she hasn't said anything.

"Well in that case," punk pause, "I got you something." Punk pulled a bag for behind his back.

AJ's jaw dropped, did he really just get me a dress? AJ thought.

Cm punk gave AJ the bag. "Try it on."

AJ was speechless and just toke the bag and walked in to the bathroom. AJ smiled as she swirled around in the bathroom mirror. This dress was beautiful, it must of been a lot of money.

The dress was a red one and the dress went up to her knees, just perfect AJ thought.

AJ walked out of the bathroom to go see Punk.

AJ's jaw dropped again, Punk had changed in to a white top and jeans. The dress was perfect and so was Punk.

Cm punk watched as she walked in to room, he knew it that she would look as beautiful in red. Punk smiled.

Cm punk walked over to AJ and put a red rosé in to her big curls.

AJ couldn't help blush as how romanic he was being. Every touch punk did mad a shiver go down AJ's spine. AJ wanted to be closer to punk to smell his scent, it smelled so nice that it was hard to pull away from him sometimes, when he would hug her or very close to her

Cm punk took AJ's hand in to his and they both walked out the door together.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! I was trying to make it a little romanic between AJ and punk. I wasn't gonna put this chapter on tonight but I felt like I should So I did! Review plz (: Tell me what you thought_**.


	10. Chapter 10

AJ felt so excited but it wasn't because she was going to a night club it was because who she was going with what made her happy.  
AJ was so looking forward for the night, AJ kept her arm neatly around Punks arm. AJ watched Cm punk look happy himself.

AJ couldn't believe he had asked her to go with him than be left alone in his hotel room waiting for him. This dress is amazing, I am never going to forget this night. Cm punk and AJ got at of the hotel and was on there way to the party.

**_few minutes later._**

Cm punk and AJ walked up to the door of the night club. AJ found it louder than the party she had gone to with Kaitlyn. Cm punk had opened the door.

"Ladies first." Cm punk said looking in to AJ's eyes And smiling at her, she looked incredible, Cm punk thought that dress who never look good on anyone but her.

AJ smiled, he was so being a gentlemen. Cm punk was nothing like Daniel at all. Cm punk was kind and Daniel was not so kind to people. It just felt a shame that me and Cm punk are coming close but AJ was leaving in a few days and they both didn't want to think of it.

When AJ and Cm punk got in side it wasn't as much crowded like the other party. Which AJ was glad of because she didn't want to lose Punk in a big crowd like she had with her best friend Kaitlyn. Thinking of Kaitlyn, AJ spotted her across the hall way.

Kaitlyn was staring at AJ, she was with that so called lust green eyed guy. When Kaitlyn saw AJ, Kaitlyn thought wow she looks amazing in that dress, it shocked Kaitlyn because she knew her best friend hated dresses but right now AJ looked like she loved the dress. When AJ had spotted her, Kaitlyn looked away like she didn't care at all. Kaitlyn wasn't feeling that good tonight even though she had come with AJ's ex as he made her come.

Cm punk looked at AJ looking at someone and could see it was that girl from that party which he guessed was AJ's best friend. Cm punk looked at AJ and could tell that seeing her best friend ignore her made her feel sad.

"AJ do want a drink?" Cm punk asks to get AJ's attention away from her best friend.

AJ looks back at Punk, nods and follows Cm punk to go get a drink.

While they were getting a drink someone pushed AJ hard that she fell over, when she looked over her shoulder to see who had done that of course it had to be Daniel, he smirked at her and said. " Just how I met you clumsy, may watch where you are doing."

Cm punk then looked behind him to see AJ on the floor looking over her shoulder. Cm punk followed AJ's eyes, it was that guy again. What was his problem? Cm punk went and helped AJ up and wrapped a arm around her and gave her a drink of Pepsi.

"Thanks." AJ said trying to be back in a good mood like she had been before she got here. AJ toke the drink of Pepsi and was taking sips.

Cm punk watched AJ try and be in a good mood then he felt like it was time.  
Cm punk toke AJ's hand.

"May I have this dance with you miss AJ?" Cm punk asked.

AJ tried not to blush and toke his hand as well. "You sure can." AJ said nodding aswell.

Cm punk toke her to the dance floor it had just became a slow dance.

AJ put on hand on his shoulder an one in his hand. Cm punk had put one of his hands on her back and pulled her in closer. She was so beautiful in Punks eyes. His hand in hers as they danced at first AJ had told him she didn't really know how to dance but right now she was doing a great job at it. Hell she was probably doing a better job than him And Cm punk swirled her around, showing off her dress then back to slow dancing again.

AJ felt her mood become better, looking in to his lust eyes was like a dream. AJ rested her head on his chest while dancing and feeling the rhythm. AJ slowly looked over Punks shoulder and saw her best friend kissing Daniel in the corner. AJ tighten herself around Punk. Cm punk could feel AJ tensing up, he didn't understand what made her feel tense all of a sudden but when he was dancing with her, he spotted AJ's best friend and that guy kissing. Now he understand why AJ was trying to tell him the other night that guy who was kissing AJ's best friend was AJ's ex. Now this was interesting.

When the slow dance was over, AJ sat down on a table and nested in to Punk. Cm punk felt comfortable that the brunette was resting against him.

AJ and Cm punk talked for awhile and Cm punk couldn't stop looking at her lips, last time he had felt them they were so tender and soft against his lips.

AJ kept noticing Cm punk looking at her with those nice eyes on her, made AJ want to shiver

Cm punk couldn't wait no more, she was watching him and then he got closer to her and felt his lips connection to hers. They were so soft, they kept kissing and Cm punk slide his tongue on her lips to get her to open up, which she did there tongues kept sliding in each others mouths.

AJ felt surprised at first, he was kissing me! This must be a dream, AJ felt so lucky to have met him. AJ loved the feel of his lips against hers, AJ kept shivering every touch her did on her arm her cheek.

Cm punk broke away, still close and whispered. "Let's get out of here." He said

AJ looked at Cm punk, she could see his lust green eyes go dark with want. AJ smiled.

* * *

**_I wasn't planning of doing another chapter for a few days but felt like writing one. Hope you enjoy, if you like this story, check out my other story with AJ/punk in, it's called AJ's fear. Hope you review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. (_**:


	11. Chapter 11

Cm punk and AJ were so eager to get back to Cm punks hotel room. They couldn't help but not look at each other. A few times they had got lost in the hotel by not remembering what room they were in. AJ and Cm punk kept making out in the elevator. The elevator kept closing then opening.

AJ had stop kissing punk when a old lady got in the elevator. AJ didn't feel like comfortable kissing in front her the lady.

"Me and my husband used to kiss in the elevator, he used to be so good at kissing but not anymore." said the old lady.

AJ felt a like red in her cheeks when the old lady had said that. Cm punk couldn't keep his eyes off AJ. When they had finally got to his hotel room, he got this key and opened it and went in. They were kissing there way to punks room. They started to unstrap.

"we'll hello there." Said a voice.

AJ and Punk turned to look to see who it was. There nested on the beds was a tall women with blonde hair.

AJ frowned, she's never seen her before.

"Beth." Punk says in frustration.

"Who's she?" AJ asks.

Beth stares at punk and says in a low voice.

"I'm his girl friend and who the hell are you?"

...

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! sorry this is short but it won't be next time hopefully. Hope you enjoy so far! plz check out my other story AJ's fear. Plz review._


	12. Chapter 12

AJ looked at Punk then at the girl who so calls her self Punks girlfriend. How come Punk had never mention her that's what made me believe that she couldn't of been Punks girlfriend and the way Punk was looking at her didn't look like love at all it looked like hatred. I watch as the two of them argue and bicker on and there I am on the living sofa. Well I really thought this was going to be a good night I think to my self, wondering what would of happened if That Beth hasn't been here.

After a while AJ heard a big slam come from the door.

"Well she's gone." Punk said coming over and hugging tight.

"Was she really your girlfriend?" The words coming out of my mouth.

"Used to be ages go but lately she's trying to get pay back on me for dumping her a while back." Punk says, looking at AJ.

"You don't think I would cheat would you?" Punk says getting nervous but looking in to AJ's eyes to know what she's thinking.

"No, you don't seem like that guy, I just don't get how she got in to your hotel room." AJ answered back.

"Maybe someone at the counter let her in and I see to that no one and not Beth can get in to this hotel room again part from you."

AJ smiles at that, only me she thinking a to her self trying to keep a steady face.

"Do you think this Beth will be back?" AJ asks curious of what his answer would be.

"Yes, I do think she will come back, just to piss me off. I'm sorry that I didn't say any thing about my exes before today."

"No it's fine, it's not your fault that your ex can't get over a guy like you, I know I wouldn't." Wow did I really just say that out loud.

Punk looked in to the chocolate eyes of AJ, she was so beautiful, he didn't even think he could meet a girl like her before. Punk was sure not going to let his ex Beth ruin his love for this girl who he had met at the party.

AJ was so comfortable hugging up to Punk on the couch watching tv. Punk couldn't help bu like the way he and AJ were hugging. It felt so peaceful and nice. Until someone opened the door and said. "I'm back." I look over to find my other ex girlfriend Maria. Why the hell was she here? Was her and Beth playing games on me or trying to ruin my new relationship I'm trying to have. Well if they want to play it like that well I'm gonna bring it. Hugging AJ and getting up off the couch. I was so glad that AJ had fallen asleep in my arms while hugging her.

"Why the hell are you here Maria?" I question at her, narrowing my eyes.

"What if I say, I missed you punkie." She says, smiling brightly.

"Too bad now can you go please?" I ask not talking no for answer by opening my front door to get rid of her.

"This isn't over Punk, I want you back and I always get what I want." Glaring up at punk then going through the door.

* * *

**_I nearly didn't update this one but I couldn't sleep so I did(: plz review this and plz review AJ's fears I have updated that one a lot so can't wait to see what you think of both of these story's (: I might not update for a few days maybe got a lot of things to do but I will have to see and reviews help so I know that people are actually enjoying theses stories -Heidi _**


	13. Chapter 13

This morning AJ found herself in a nice big comfy bed.

Had Punk lifted me up while I was a sleep ? I hope I'm not too heavy. I slowly got up and move to where the bathroom is. I still can't believe how big it is. I look at my self in the mirror, my hair is a complete mess.

"Morning beautiful." Punk says coming through the bathroom door.

"Morning." I sign.

Punks eyebrows narrow. "What's up?" He says at last.

"Nothing, I just hope I didn't do anything wrong last night."

"No you did nothing wrong." Punk says very first that he nearly mixes up the words to not make sense.

"Okay." AJ says, after a while.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go catch some burgers with me?" He says watching her face light up in the mirror. Damn she's so beautiful with that smile.

"Sure." AJ says, feeling hungry as he had mentioned the word 'burger'.

"I will meet you in the living room because don't forget you need to change first." He says trying not to smile but grins and sneaks out the door.

AJ shakes her head. That guy really knows how to put a smile on my face. AJ thought to her self. But still why was that girl on about him being hers, I still don't believe her but it just makes me feel a little uncomfortable at things. When I was ready I headed out to meet punk.

"You look nice." Punk says admiring the blue jeans and white top. "It suits you." Punk says offering his hand out, which AJ gladly takes. "Let's go get some burgers then." AJ says. Punk grins at that and walks out of the hotel room with AJ and in to the elevator.

* * *

When AJ and punk gets to the burger place, it was packed with people, that everyone was lining up out side to get in.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to get a burger." Punk says. AJ nods and then the were on there way to look for a near by burger place, what was not packed with people.

When they had found one they ordered and say down to wait for the burgers to be done.

"Beth, do you see why I see." Maria says looking over at the couple who just came in.

"Yeah, it's punk and that child." Beth says.

"He really needs to find him self with a real women like us." Maria says, staring at them.

After that Beth was the first one to walk over to punk and AJ.

"Well hello there Phil." Beth says in a flirty tone.

Punk looks over his shoulder to find Beth there. "What are you doing here? You hate burgers." Punk says.

"Well if you was a burger then you would be a better taste than any other burger." Beth says smirking.

AJ watched at both of them. It didnt seem like Beth had a effect on Punk but what if they just do this a lot and like it? She thought.

Punk rises his eye brow. "I doubt that." After a while. "Will you just go Beth." It was easy said than done thought Punk.

That's when Beth actually left him alone.

"Hey short stuff." Maria says making her way over to Punk.

Punk rolls his eyes and turns around to look at her. "Me? Short? Your having a laugh right because your shorter than me." Punk says.

"True." Maria grins and watches how the child reacts, it seems like she doesn't like it and that's what makes Maria like this game even more. She smiles up at Punk then at AJ. "See ya around." Maria says, eyes focus on both while walking backwards.

Punk watches, he used to like how Maria did that smile but now it just gets on his nerves and looks more evil that cute now.

AJ couldn't believe what she just saw. Who the hell was that? She thought.

* * *

**Review3 I wasn't going to make another chapter but yeah couldn't sleep so I decided to update! Check out my other story AJ's fears (: you should read red foxy and whitebirds stories there great cant wait for you to review... Night 3**


End file.
